


Дежурко-драбблы по Куроко

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, something funny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: А нет саммари. Просто ерунда, пришедшая в голову и показавшаяся веселой.





	1. Аокага

— Я весь в прыщах! — вопил Аомине в трубку. — Они везде! такие красные и противные! У меня их с тринадцати лет не было. Что делать-то, блин?

— Придурок, три ночи, — процедил Кагами и перевернулся на другой бок. Он бы, может, даже снова уснул, если б телефон голосом Аомине не продолжал ныть под ухом. — От меня-то ты чего хочешь?

— Ты знаешь хорошего онколога?

— Что?

— По-моему, у меня рак. Нет, это точно рак! Ты бы их видел, Кагами, такие огромные и чешутся. Черт, кажется, они даже на яйцах…

— Избавь меня от подробностей!

— Это конец. Мы не сыграем друг против друга в НБА. Я умираю.

— Выпей что-нибудь от аллергии, дебил, и ложись уже спать! — буркнул Кагами и нажал на кнопку отбоя.

***  
— Вода-то у тебя там есть? — Кагами просунул пластинку таблеток от аллергии под дверь, потому что Аомине наотрез отказался выходить из комнаты, пока выглядит как мухомор. 

— Только для цветов. 

— Для такого овоща как ты — сойдет.

— Иди нахер, Кагами!

— Ты точно ничего не ел у Момои?

— Точно, — вместо Аомине ответила Момои. — Мы и виделись-то последний раз неделю назад.

— Неделю? Что ты тогда вообще ел? — ужаснулся Кагами.

— Бургеры, — начал перечислять Аомине. — Картошку, какое-то вкусное варенье, только Точимото ни слова, оно, кажется, его. Кстати, там же еще осталось, принеси, а? В холодильнике, в красной банке.

Вздохнув, Кагами пошел выполнять желание “умирающего”, Момои последовала за ним и, раньше, чем он отыскал на полках с просроченными продуктами нужную емкость, воскликнула:

— Так вот она где! А я думала, в магазине забыла!

— Она? — нахмурился Кагами.

— Маска для волос, — ответила Момои. — Я ее в прошлые выходные купила и, видимо, оставила у Дай-чана.

Кагами прочел мелкие буквы на этикетке и заржал.

— Эй, тормоз! Ты уснул там, что ли? Тащи варенье! — напомнил о себе Аомине.

— Придурок, — Кагами подошел к двери, — а у тебя на яйцах только прыщи, или, может, волосы стали гуще и шелковистей? 

— Ты к чему это клонишь?

— К тому, что нет у тебя рака, тащи сюда свою задницу, будем учить тебя читать!


	2. Аокага 2

— Хуанита, я спасу тебя! — громовым голосом обещал телевизор.

Момои тревожно вздохнула, Кагами не шелохнулся, вперившись в синий экран так, словно там очередной матч транслировали, а не дурацкий сериал.

— Эй, мы заниматься будем или нет? — позвал Дайки. — Договаривались же!

— Это ты назначил встречу, никого не спросив, Дай-чан! — возмущенно ответила Момои. — А у меня в это время сериал.

Она и заговорила-то с ним лишь потому, что началась реклама, а так — вряд ли вообще заметила бы его приход. Дайки знал, что эта бразильская муть мозги съедает начисто, но от Кагами такого предательства не ожидал.

— Ау, ты тоже, что ли, за Хуаниту переживаешь? — усмехнувшись, Дайки щелкнул пальцами у Кагами перед глазами, и тот наконец-то перестал пялиться в ящик.

— Вообще-то за Карлоса, — Кагами отпихнул его руку и снова вернулся к экрану, где как раз закончилась реклама. — Ну и немного за Игнасио, хотя он чмо.

— Что еще за Игнасио? А как же алгебра? — нахмурился Дайки.

— Игнасио думает, что сможет спасти Хуаниту из плена сам, — вполголоса произнес Кагами. — Потому что он типа весь такой крутой.

Дайки демонстративно зевнул.

— Он крутой, — неожиданно согласилась Момои. — Ему бы поменьше эгоизма только.

— А Карлос тоже хочет спасти Хауниту, — оживился Кагами. — И у него больше шансов, потому что он не такой дебил, как Игнасио.

— А Хуанита, разумеется, влюблена в Игнасио? — хмыкнул Дайки. Знал он такие истории и таких крутых парней, в каждом фильме таких пачками раздают, и все девчонки падают к их ногам. И все равно все эти мелодрамы — дерьмо собачье. 

— Вообще-то Хуанита влюблена в Педро, — Кагами глянул на него так, словно Дайки ошибся в какой-то прописной истине, два плюс два сложить не смог. — А Игнасио вчера поцеловал Карлоса, и сегодня размышляет, как ему жить дальше.

Дайки невольно потер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Ну нет, когда он поцеловал Кагами, он не парился. Просто сделал вид, что не было ничего. Ведь и не было. Вон, как вместе играли в стритбол, так и играют. Да он даже алгеброй предложил позаниматься!

— Да он просто трус. Игнасио, — пояснила Момои. — А Карлос молодец, достойно себя ведет.

— Так, хватит, — Дайки закинул сумку с тетрадями на стол, пихнул Кагами плечом и плюхнулся на диван. — Двигайся давай. Вот этот, с усами — Игнасио?


	3. Мидотака

— Да ладно тебе, Шин-чан, не смотри на меня так, будто убить собираешься, — воскликнул Такао. — Ты пугаешь Кобаяши-сан.

— Она слепая. Если бы ты хоть раз обратил внимание на кого-то кроме себя, то заметил бы, вот что, — ответил Мидорима. — И кстати, мне даже не придется тебя убивать, это сделает вон та балка, которая отвалится, если тряхнет еще раз.

— Снова трясет? — оживилась Кобаяши-сан. Кажется, она была еще и глуховата. — Я не чувствую ничего.

— Все нормально, — успокоил ее Мидорима. — Новых толчков не было.

Он бы даже усадил ее на место, если бы не было так неловко — в защитный подвал гостиницы с первыми подземными толчками ему пришлось бежать прямо из душа — практически в чем мать родила. Спасибо, хоть трусы снять не успел. Поэтому заботу о перепуганной старушке пришлось взять на себя “виновнику торжества” — а Мидорима был уверен, что если бы Такао не перепутал его талисман дня с обычной гостиничной мочалкой, то ничего этого — ни землетрясения, ни последующего цунами, ни необходимости торчать в подвале, опасаясь за свою жизнь — не было. Не так Мидорима представлял себе каникулы у моря.

— Шин-чан, ну не злись, я же не думал, что это талисман, — Такао подошел близко, но трогать Мидориму не спешил — видимо, и сам понимал, что повторное землетрясение пережить будет легче, чем Мидориму в гневе. — Увидел губку, решил, что гостиничная, ну и выбросил потом, когда помылся.

— Ты не думал. Дальше мог бы и не продолжать.

— Ничего, откопают нас, — подала голос Кобаяши-сан. — Тут такое не впервые, защиту-то строили, когда еще муж мой жив был! Правда, в этот раз сильно льет.

Она смахнула закативнуюся за шиворот струйку и, поморщившись, отодвинулась от бреши в потолке.

— Когда выберемся, — Мидорима усилием воли заставил себя не сказать “если не утонем”, — я тебе такое устрою, мало не покажется!

— Знаешь, я и сейчас не против, — усмехнулся Такао, проведя пальцем по его груди — Мидорима тут же задрожал, не то от злости, не то от холода. — К тому же, ты уже почти голый, а мне скучно.

— Рехнулся? — прошипел Мидорима, неохотно отталкивая его руку от своего паха. — Кобаяши-сан тут.

— Ты сам сказал, что она слепая, — напомнил Такао, возвращая ладонь на место, на уже вставший под тонкой тканью член. 

Мидорима коротко вздохнул и зажмурился: нет, когда ему надо, Такао бывал и наблюдательным, и находчивым. Злополучная балка угрожающе затрещала, заглушая стон Мидоримы, когда Такао все-таки просунул руку к нему в трусы. Ну что ж, умирать — так с песней!


End file.
